Pinky
by Kari Bcup
Summary: Zim get's a visit from the person he hates most, and it's not Dib. CHAPTER 4, 5, 6 ARE UP! I also included a web address for you all to see pictures of Pinky! AND THESE ARE THE FINAL CHAPTERS!!! Please Review!
1. She Returns

Pinky  
  
Chapter 1: She Returns  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: I don't own Invader Zim, I'm just an obsessed fan.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dib awoke in the midnight. " What was that?" he asked himself. It was a big shake that awoke him, " Was it an earthquake?" He glanced out the window and saw nothing. " Well, I'm too tired to worry now," he yawned, and went back to bed.  
  
**********  
  
" Class, yet another hopeless child has joined this class, her name is Pinky," Ms. Bitters announced harshly. Pinky suspiciously looked like Zim, but she had long pink hair, the color of cotton candy. " Pinky take your seat next to Zim, the other green child."  
  
" Hello Zim, " Pinky said fluttering her eyes girlishly.  
  
" You?! No! It cannot be! " Zim said a bit suprised.  
  
" Well, of course it's me, silly! Did you miss me?"  
  
" No, of course not! I've told you a million times Pinky, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Pinky's eyes were now flooded with tears.  
  
" Ms. Bitters," a girl said from behind, " Zim is teasing the new green girl."  
  
" Zim! Go into the hall and tell Pinky your sorry! Or else!" Bitters yelled.  
  
" But--" Zim protested.  
  
" NOW!"  
  
**********  
  
" Zim, why are you acting like this, lying is bad," sniffled Pinky; she wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
" I never liked you, Pinky. Why do you stalk me? You even followed me to Earth, do you realize how crazy and insane that is?!"  
  
" We were meant for each other!"  
  
" But I don't love you!"  
  
" I bet you do, but you're too manly to say so! "  
  
" Pinky--" Zim was interrupted by the recess bell. Zim disappeared in the crowd.  
  
" Zim? Zim?! Where are you?!" Pinky screamed.  
  
" Okay, are you Zim's sister or something?" Dib asked curiously.  
  
" No."  
  
" But you're from the same planet?" Dib wanted to find more of what was going on.  
  
" Dib, leave her alone." Zim said reappearing.  
  
" Zimmy!" Pinky said with joy. She ran up and kissed Zim on the cheek.  
  
" Pinky!" Zim cried angrily.  
  
" Okay, I'm totally freaked out." Dib said backing away.  
  
" Pinky, don't ever kiss me infront of my arch enemy ever again! Wait no, allow me to rephrase that. DON'T EVER KISS ME!"  
  
" But..."  
  
" Not another word! Now, I'm going to go study the humans, and do not bother me!"  
  
" But Zim!"  
  
" Good bye, Pinky!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it? If you like, please review!  
  
--------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Jealous Zim

Pinky  
  
Chapter 2: Jealous Zim  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I don't own Zim.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Pinky layed awake in bed, " Zim has to like me, he has to! Maybe I'll brain wash him...No, no! That's going too far, but what else is there to do? I've got it!" Pinky laughed evily to herself, " The perfect plan!"  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Zim walked into his class, and Pinky said nothing. " Hello Pinky," Zim said sitting down in his seat.  
  
" What? Oh, hi," she said plainly; she was focusing on something, but what? Zim looked at her eyes, she had the same "goo goo eyes" she always had when she stared at Zim. But it wasn't Zim who she was transfixed on, it was none other than Dib.  
  
" No, it can't be." Zim said to himself. " Pinky, what are you doing?"  
  
" What? I'm sorry what did you say?"  
  
" You're starring at the Earth boy, almost as if you were in...in...."  
  
" Love? Yes, love! We would make the perfect couple, don't you think?"  
  
" No! You're...and he's...Pinky, it's unnatuaral!"  
  
" Aww, " Pinky sighed, " Dib and Pinky forever! It sounds so perfect!"  
  
" Pinky, you can't..."  
  
" What's wrong Zim, jealous?"  
  
" Uh...er...ummm...of course not!"  
  
" Whatever you say Zim, whatever you say."  
  
**********  
  
  
  
As Dib ate his lunch Pinky walked up to him, " Hey Dib, can I talk to you alone, please?" Pinky said fluttering her eyes like she did with Zim.  
  
" Me?"  
  
" Of course! "  
  
" Okay, Gaz, will you excuse me?"  
  
" Whatever," Gaz couldn't care less.  
  
" Come on, let's go! " Pinky said pulling Dib along.  
  
**********  
  
" So, what do you want to talk about? If you're going to confess that you're an alien, I already knew that..."  
  
" I know you know, and that's what impresses me," Pinky said inching closer and closer to Dib. " Dib, I love you."  
  
" Excuse me?" Dib couldn't believe his ears.  
  
" I love every inch of you, especially your beautiful big head," Pinky said, she was now REALLY close.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile at the corner of the play ground, Zim was watching everything. He saw how Pinky was flirting with Dib, and didn't like it. He couldn't believe his eyes. " How can Pinky do this? One minute she's all over ME, now she's all over DIB. Pinky is really--" Zim stopped dead, now he really couldn't believe his eyes, Pinky had kissed Dib on the cheek, the way she did to Zim. " Pinky? What...How...But..." Zim's jaw hung, and he gazed in awe. But why did he care? Oh no, the unspeakable has happened... Zim was in love with Pinky.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Good chapter, bad? Whatever it is, please review! It'll make my day!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Revenge

Pinky  
  
Chapter 3: Revenge  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I, Kari, do not own Zim, I wish I did!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
" How could she do that?" Zim asked himself as he walked home. " Is she serious, or is it all a trick?" Zim was confused. " Well, trick, or no trick, I know just how to get Pinky back. I'll need to work hard to pull this off..."  
  
**********  
  
" Hello, master! What you doing?" Gir asked as he watched Zim.  
  
" Not now, Gir. I'm working hard."  
  
" Working Hard? I thought your name was Zim?"  
  
" I AM ZIM!"  
  
" I am Gir, and confused!"  
  
" Gir! Uh, nevermind, Gir, I need you to put on this dress!"  
  
" OooOoo!"  
  
" Yes, yes, it's very nice; now, Gir listen very carefully..." Zim said whispering in Gir's "ear". He told Gir all about his plan...  
  
**********  
  
Pinky sat on the couch watching " 3rd Rock From The Sun" and eating potato chips. "That's so true!" Pinky laughed, amused by the tv. As she laughed the door bell rang. " Who could that be?" she said jumping off the couch. She opened the door, to find Zim, accompanied by Gir, who was dressed as a girl.  
  
" Zim? And er...ummm..."  
  
" Daisy." Zim said.  
  
" Daisy. Who is..."  
  
" My new girlfriend."  
  
" Girlfriend...er...Zim...I...." Pinky was surprised.  
  
" Well, I just wanted to stop by and introduce you two, so now that that's done, I'll just be leaving. Bye!"  
  
" Zim, I..."  
  
" What, jealous?"  
  
" I er...ummm...I...No! Not the least bit jealous! Of course not!"  
  
" Sure Pinky, whatever you say. Whatever you say." Zim said walking away.  
  
" I'm not Zim, so don't think that I am! 'Cause I'm not!" Pinky screamed as Zim disappeared.  
  
**********  
  
" My plan has backfired!" Pinky said upset, returning to her home. " Now what? I've got it! It's pure genius! I'll break up with Dib right in front of Zim. Zim will feel sorry, and dump that Daisy, and come back to me!"  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's house, he was coming up with plans of his own...  
  
" Okay, I have this big feeling that Pinky doesn't like me, like she says she does. I need to break up with her! I don't care if she does like me, and I made a mistake, I can't be with her, she's an alien!  
  
***********  
  
Pinky walked up to Dib during recess the next day, " Dib I--"  
  
" Pinky," Dib said interrupting her, " this isn't going to work, and I don't even think you like me very much either. So good bye."  
  
" You're breaking up with ME!?"  
  
" Yes, I'm sorry," Dib said walking away.  
  
" But, it's not supposed to happen like that..." Pinky whispered to herself.  
  
**********  
  
" Everything's gone wrong!" Pinky thought, " No one has EVER broken up with me! And a human, ewww! That makes me look bad, now Zim will never love me! Zim, why don't you love me, like I do..."  
  
" Hello Pinky," Zim said interrupting Pinky's thoughts.  
  
" Hi Zim," Pinky sniffed.  
  
" I...uh... heard... Dib broke up with you?"  
  
" Yes Zim, he dumped ME! Now you think I'm a loser, because a lower species has dumped ME!" Pinky screamed at the top of her lungs, tears were now streaming down her face.  
  
Zim hugged her, so she would calm down, " I'm...uh sorry, Pinky. You see Daisy--"  
  
" I bet she's very nice Zim, VERY NICE! Now you two..."  
  
" There is no Daisy."  
  
" What? But I saw her..."  
  
" That was my robot Gir dressed up."  
  
" Why would you trick me?" Pinky said pulling away.  
  
" I wanted revenge, because I was jealous."  
  
" Of me and Dib?"  
  
" Yes, I...I...." Zim gulped, "...I...."  
  
" Yes Zim?"  
  
" I... I love you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
More to come, after I see the reviews I get!  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Happiness

Pinky  
Chapter 4: Happiness  
  
  
----------------------------------  
Author's Note: I don't own Zim!  
----------------------------------  
  
  
Zim layed in bed that night grinning from ear to ear. He was overwelmed with happiness. What happened after he told Pinky that he loved her was the best moment in his life...  
" Pinky I love you," Zim confessed.  
" Zim, you do? You really do!?! " Pinky asked.  
" Yes."  
" Zim! YAY! I LOVE YOU TOO! " Pinky said with joy. And then Pinky kissed Zim, not on the cheek, this was a true kiss of love, right smack on the lips. Just thinking about what happened made Zim blush.   
  
  
---------------------------------------  
I know, I know.... a real short chapter, but I got a web address where you can see pictures of Pinky! Drawn by ME!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ppgfanfic/pinky01.bmp ( this is for pic of pinky as alien )  
http://www.geocities.com/ppgfanfic/pinky02.bmp ( this is for pic of pinky with a disguise on ) 


	5. Old Times

Pinky  
Chapter 5: Old Times  
  
------------------------------------  
I DON'T OWN ZIM!  
------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------  
This chapter is just a preface of Zim and Pinky's childhood, so you know why Pinky is so love sick for Zim, and why Zim hates Pinky.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
PINKY AND ZIM -- AGE 10  
  
" All of you who stand before me, will soon serve for the Irken Armada! Because of the hardwork you did in the Irken Training Academy, you will all be great soldiers, despite your young age..." said a young Purple Tallest. Pinky couldn't care less of what he was saying, she glanced down the line of soldiers, and saw Zim for the first time. " Woah," she whispered to herself. She thought she was the smallest on the planet, but there stood a boy her age and her height.   
  
" Now, " begun Red, " Go to your rooms, and be ready by 5 'o clock in the morning for training.   
  
As the Irken soldiers headed out the door Pinky caught up with Zim. " Hi, umm... I'm Pinky nice to meet you. "  
  
" Hello, I am Zim. "  
  
" So, you like training?"  
  
" Are you kidding? I will soon be a great soldier, and some lower species will bow to me, and I shall be King of them all! "  
  
" Wow, " Pinky thought, " 10 years old, and he already has plans for his future! What a guy..."  
  
" Now, if you'll excuse me Pinky..." he said as they walked down the hall together, "... This is my room. See you at five tomorrow! " He said giving Pinky a little smile, which made her heart melt. As soon as Zim closed the door behind him, Pinky let out a big sigh. " He's so cute! And he smiled at me! "  
  
  
PINKY AND ZIM -- AGE 13  
  
" So Zim... wanna get together tonight and play some video games? " Pinky asked as her and Zim did their morning jog. Though Pinky still had a crush on Zim, they were only friends, but she wanted more.  
  
" Sure Pinky, but you mind if my little brother is there? He came to visit, he's thinking of joining the Armada. " Zim huffed as he jogged.  
  
" That's okay..." Pinky lied. She'd rather be alone with Zim.  
  
**********  
  
" So this is Pinky..." Zim's little brother, Rif, said. As Pinky walked into the living room Rif said, " Wooh Zim! She's pretty cute! You sure can pick 'em! "  
  
" Rif! She is my friend nothing more! " Zim hissed.  
  
  
PINKY AND ZIM -- AGE 14 1/2  
  
" Pinky! Pinky! There you are! " Zim screamed running down the hall, " I've been looking all over for you! "  
  
" You have?! " Pinky exclaimed.  
  
" Yes! Pinky, yesterday, I met the most amazing girl, Jewel! I need some advice, our date is this Friday! "  
  
" Uh... er...ummm... Jewel? Isn't she, well a little tall? "  
  
" That doesn't matter to her, we're in love! "  
  
" Love? " Pinky squeeked.  
  
  
  
PINKY AND ZIM -- AGE 15  
  
" Hello Pinky, how are you? " Jewel said walking into the Irken Armada Lunch Room.  
  
" Could be better..." Pinky said glumly.  
  
" What's wrong? "   
  
" Oh nothing..."  
  
" It has to be something! You look like you've got the blues. "  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" It's Zim isn't it? "  
  
" What?! How did you--"  
  
" I thought you had a thing for him... Listen the love between me and Zim is shrinking, so if you want me to break up with him, just say so."  
  
" You would?!   
  
"Well, you two seem like a cute couple. He's a little too short for me anyway. "  
  
**********  
  
" PINKY!!! " Zim screamed storming into Pinky's room, " WHY!?!"  
  
" What happened Zim? "  
  
" Jewel just broke up with me! And you wanna know why? Because of YOU! "  
  
" I...."  
  
" What did you tell Jewel? Don't tell me you told her one of my ammberassing childhood stories! "  
  
" No I--"  
  
" Then WHAT?! "  
  
" I told her that I...I..."  
  
" WHAT!?!"  
  
" I LOVE YOU ZIM! " Pinky screamed at the top of her lungs, a scream that the who Armada heard.   
  
  
  
PINKY AND ZIM -- AGE 16  
  
" Zim! Good Luck in Operation Ipending Doom! " Zim now ignored Pinky, so he said nothing. " Zim please say something to me before you leave! " Pinky cried.  
  
" Good Bye. " Zim said plainly as he boarded the ship.  
  
" Oh, I hope he's okay..." Pinky said as she watched the ship fly away.  
  
  
  
PINKY AND ZIM -- AGE 17  
  
It's been a whole year scince Pinky saw Zim for the last time... They told her he was banished to Foodcourtia, but now he was headed to an unknown planet, and she prepared to leave to that same exact planet. " We were meant for each other Zim, and you'll see that I am right! We are the perfect couple! You'll see! "  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
And so this is the background of Pinky and Zim! More chapters will come! I'm still puzzling on how this will end...  
------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Good Bye

Pinky  
Chapter 6: Good Bye  
  
----------------------------------  
I Do Not Own IZ! Yes, I DO OWN PINKY, 'cause she came from MY brain!  
----------------------------------  
  
  
Dib glanced across the room to see Pinky and Zim staring at each other with loving goo goo eyes. " Uh oh, " he muttered, " Well, at least Zim's not thinking about taking over Earth ALL the time now. "  
  
At Lunch and recess, it was the same thing. Every time Dib looked at the two of them they had that same mushy love eyed look.  
  
" Pinky, your eyes are like two big red thingies," Dib heard Zim say.  
  
" Oh, you're so romantic..." he heard Pinky respond.  
  
" Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick! " Dib said. " What IS that? Romantic, yeah right! "  
  
**********  
  
Pinky and Zim walked home together. Dib followed, he wanted to know what was going to happen between Pinky and Zim.  
  
" Zim, that Dib boy, seems to be following us! " Pinky said.  
  
" Dib, wretched human! What is it?! " Zim said turning around.  
  
" Woah, just listen Zim, okay? See I'm just curious, now that you and Pinky are a couple, are you planning to move back to the Planet you came from? " Dib asked.  
  
" Are we Zim? " Pinky questioned.  
  
" Uh, Pinky... I can't abort the mission... so..." Zim said scratching his head.  
  
" You're not? " Dib asked.  
  
" BE GONE WITH YOU STINKBEAST!!! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND PINKY!!!" Because of this angry remark, Dib thought he'd better head home, it was probably safer there.  
  
" So Zim, what'll we do? " Pinky asked as they continued their walk home.  
  
" Pinky, I think it'd be best if YOU went home... I uh... It's safer! Have you ever experienced rain? It's terrible! " Zim said.  
  
" But..."  
  
" Pinky, when the mission is over, I'll go back to Irk, and we'll be together again! I promise! "  
  
" Zim....okay. I guess you won't be seeing me tommorrow then..."  
  
" Guess not..."  
  
" Just remember Zim, I love you with all my heart. " Pinky said.  
  
" Of course, and I love you, it took me a while to see it, but I do, and always will... Good Bye Pinky. I love you. "  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------  
I hate writing these sad endings, but I will most likly do a sequel, scince I've been bored even more than usual at home now. I've enjoyed writing this fic sooooo much! Here's the adresses were you can see Pinky:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ppgfanfic/pink01.bmp  
~~~~~~~~~~~OR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
http://www.geocities.com/ppgfanfic/pink02.bmp  
  
*********PLEASE REVIEW!!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!************** 


End file.
